A match made at Quidditch
by catlynarya
Summary: Oliver watches Angelina.


A/N : Written for the Houses Competition year 3

House : Ravenclaw

Year : 2

Prompt : [Pairing] Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson

Category : Standard

Word Count : 876

AU as the events did not happen in the original story. I do not own any part of the HP universe and make no money from this story. I'm not certain that my dates are correct, but I imagine that these characters were around these years during this.

 **A Match Made at Quidditch**

He watched the dark-skinned beauty fly her broomstick with precision. She was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that he happened to be the keeper of. Her hair flew out behind her as she sailed through the air, waiting for her turn to catch the quaffle. She was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Angelina was her name. Angelina Johnson. Fitting, as she looked like an angel soaring around on that broom.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nudge to his shoulder. "What are you staring at, Oliver?" Charlie Weasley asked, grinning. "Or should I say, _who_ are you staring at?"

Oliver Wood shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Nothing. I wasn't staring at anything."

"Sure," Charlie said, snickering. He knew exactly what the young keeper was staring at. After several moments of watching the girl catch the quaffle and throw it through the goalpost, he commented, "She's good, isn't she?"

Oliver looked startled, "Huh?" he said.

"Angelina. She's good. She'll make a great chaser for the team," Charlie replied.

Oliver looked back up at the dark-skinned girl who was laughing as she caught the quaffle again. He nodded, "Yeah, she will."

Charlie shook his head at the boy and then moved forward to call everyone in. "Come on down, everyone. I want to talk," he stated.

Oliver moved into the half-circle forming in front of Charlie, the team captain. Charlie began, "Okay, gang. We lost some members to graduating and now we need to fill those spots with some new blood. I've been watching and have made my decision. The spots will be posted in the common room this evening after dinner."

Oliver nodded along with everyone else and then began making his way to the locker room for a shower. Even though they didn't actually play a game, it was hot out and he was sweaty from the tryouts.

Later that evening, the potential team members were hanging out in the common room, waiting for the team roster to be posted. Charlie entered the room with Professor McGonagall, their Head of House, following behind him. She carried a piece of parchment rolled up in her hands. Everyone in the common room held their breath as she attached the parchment to the bulletin board near the door. She moved away and suddenly there was a mad dash from the team to get a look at the roster.

Oliver hung back and was soon joined by Charlie. "You'd think they would form a line or something, instead of trying to kill each other to get a look," Charlie joked. Oliver nodded. He already knew that he would be keeper. No one else tried out for the position that he had held for the past year.

He watched as Angelina studied the list of names and then exclaimed in delight when she saw her name beside a chaser position. She hugged the girl next to her and they began jumping up and down in excitement. Oliver shook his head, ' _Girls,'_ he thought.

Angelina backed away from the group and the girl she was hugging, her face glowing with pride. She saw Oliver watching her and smiled at him. Oliver returned the smile and turned abruptly, rushing up the stairs to his dorm room.

' _Idiot. Why didn't you just talk to her?'_ he chided himself. ' _Write her a note. Tell her congratulations on making the team.'_ Oliver nodded slightly to himself and reached for parchment and a quill.

' _Angelina,_

 _I wanted to tell you congratulations on making the team. I know this year will be great with you up there scoring goals._

 _Oliver'_

He read over the words. They sounded stupid to him, but he would send the note anyway. The next morning, he watched as an owl swooped in and landed in front of Angelina bearing his note. He held his breath as she opened it. She smiled softly and her eyes found his. Oliver felt like he was walking on a cloud the rest of the day. He had made her smile.

At lunch, an owl swooped in to the Great Hall and landed in front of Oliver. Quizzically, he took the note from the owl and watched it fly away. Opening the note, he read it and a smile slowly spread across his face.

' _Oliver,_

 _Thank you for the kind words. I am a bit nervous, but still excited to be playing on the team. Maybe we could work out together some time. Since you are the keeper, let's see how good you are at protecting those goals._

 _Angelina'_

Oliver's smile spread into a grin as he read the words. He looked over at her and nodded as he noticed she was watching him. After lunch, the two ran into each other as they were leaving the Great Hall. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump you," Oliver said.

"That's okay. I meant to bump you, Oliver. How about we meet after dinner and play some Quidditch?" Angelina replied.

Oliver seemed to have lost his voice for a moment before he could answer. "Sure, I'd like that."

Oliver watched as she walked away to her next class. This was turning out to be a great year.


End file.
